Luna Llena
by IracebethCarroll
Summary: Si tuviese que decir algo sobre su vida sería que estaba maldito. Literalmente. Había comenzado una tarde de sol abrasador y había terminado en todas las noches de luna llena. El esclavo y su maldición, el amo y su venganza, desde las profundidades de las sombras... La ira y el dolor. ¿Queda espacio para cualquier cosa? Sólo la luna lo dirá. Spamano
1. Capítulo 1: A modo de Prólogo Días que

Ok, ya sé lo que todo mundo ha de estar pensando ¿y esta? ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Por qué chingados contamina mi computadora con sus estupideces?

Pues bien, todo tiene una explicación, mi nombre es Karura/Wind/Trustless/Ivy o cualquier nombre que quieran usar, desde ya les digo que este escrito es UA, y probablemente sea muy extraño, con temáticas de vampiros y hombres lobos y esas madres… La pareja principal –por el momento- es el Spamano, Spain x Romano, España x Romano, Antonio x Lovino o como mejor les parezca que se les diga.

Tengo pensado incluir parejas secundarias:

Alemania x Italia (esta seguro va xD)

Francia x Canadá (lo estoy pensando)

USA x UK (en menor medida, si no me alcanza la historia éstos y las demás secundarias tendrán otro fic :p)

Rusia x China (tal vez, si me inspiro)

Prusia x Austria (sí es seguro que van, aunque sea un poco, quizás para el otro fic…

**Disclaimer: ¡Hetalia es mío! **_¿Se lo creyeron?_** ¡No! ¡No es mío! le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama y a Studio DEEN**

**Capítulo 1**: A modo de Prólogo "Días que cambian vidas"

Aún recordaba con claridad aquel día soleado, los rayos del astro mayor cegaban sus ojos y calentaban su piel, hacía calor… hacía muchísimo _calor._

Recordaba la plaza atestada de gente, las risas, los gritos, y alguna piedrita ocasional estrellándose en su piel curtida por el sol, estaba a punto de ser vendido en el mercado, como si fuese un animal, un sucio y asqueroso _animal_, claro que eso era lo que era para ellos, un furioso animal que se volvería contra sus amos si no lo llevaban encadenado, las cadenas estaban mohosas y daban una asquerosa sensación de podredumbre al chocar contra su piel.

Miró por los alrededores, siendo cegado por el resplandor de algún metal, hacía calor, podía sentir las gotas de sudor corriendo por su piel, suavemente, dejándole una odiosa sensación de cosquilleo en la piel, y era odioso porque no podía rascarse en forma alguna, al menos si quería permanecer intacto hasta ser comprado.

Por lo menos aquella vez no estaba sucio, la noche anterior lo habían bañado cuando menos… si la palabra _bañarse_ podía traducirse como levantarlos a la media noche y arrastrarlos a palazos hasta un río que quedaba cerca del campamento, obligarlos a remojarse para luego arrojarles agua jabonosa, y luego volverlos a mojar en el río, para mandarlos de vuelta a la intemperie en la fría noche, pero estaban acostumbrados, y eran resistentes, solo los niños enfermaban de cuando en cuando, y los mayores siempre intentaban darles los puestos más calientes, para evitar que murieran.

Los pusieron de frente a un nutrido público de gente de la alta sociedad, todos estirados aristócratas con trajes caros dispuestos a pagar mucho dinero por un esclavo, alguien había estado a punto de comprarlo, un hombre alto y rubio, que lo examinó minuciosamente, como si fuese un trozo de carne, sin embargo, y para suerte –sea buena o mala- del esclavo algo los detuvo.

Se oyó un estruendo enorme, al otro lado de la plaza, había gritos y gente corriendo en todas direcciones, el grito de una mujer desde el centro de la plaza, el llanto de un niño… y luego pudieron observar al enorme coloso, era una enorme bestia peluda, grande como un oso, alto como un caballo… pero su apariencia era la de un lobo, tenía un hocico que sobresalía en su cara y grandes ojos amarillos que parecían refulgir con odio, gruñía en todas direcciones mostrando sus enormes fauces de las que caían goterones de baba amarillenta, la gente quedó en silencio observando al animal, todo estaba en una aparente calma.

Y entonces los soldados empezaron a atacar a la bestia, y esta reaccionó de la única manera que sabía, atacándolos también, había mordidas y la sangre teñía el suelo de la plaza de rojo, la gente corría en todas direcciones intentando salvarse, salvar a sus familias, a sus padres y a sus hijos.

El esclavo miro casi sin creérselo a la enorme criatura que se abalanzaba contra los guardias y destrozaba sus armas entre sus fauces, aturdido uno de los guardias clavó su arma en una de las enormes patas de la bestia, que solo gruñó y se lo quitó de encima de una patada.

"_Necesitan algo más_" –pensó el esclavo mientras intentaba adivinar donde podría conseguir una daga o una espada de buen material. La horrible bestia gruñía y atacaba; tenía que atraparla, evitar que hiriera aún más gente, él podía, su gente estaba entrenada para hacerlo; pero no encontraba nada que fuese de ese precioso metal, frustrado llevo las cadenas a su rostro, encontrando un suave resplandor detrás del moho, haciendo uso de sus uñas quitó algo de herrumbre de los grilletes encontrándose con un metal único en su tipo, con un suspiro resignado divisó a la bestia y luego a los grilletes en sus manos, grilletes que estaban hechas de lo único capaz de detener a ese monstruo; plata.

Sentía a sus compañeros tirando para liberarse, con maestría única rompió la parte de las cadenas que lo unían a otros dos _esclavos_, que al verse libres corrieron a refugiarse, suspiró y saltó de la tarima, maldiciendo internamente su personalidad, ojalá él también pudiese correr, pero no podía dejar que esa bestia matara, no pensaba permitirlo; cayó suavemente en la calle, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención, pero ese esfuerzo fue inútil, la bestia lo miró con sus ojos animales mientras el esclavo se agazapaba, preparándose, atraparlo se le complicaría, pero al menos la cadena mantendría a la bestia lejos de su corazón y su cuello, los puntos donde el flujo de sangre la guiaría por naturaleza, si realmente era ese tipo de bestia solo una cosa podría guiarla hacia un poblado repleto de humanos peligrosos, solo una cosa sería capaz de hacerla ir en contra de sus instintos.

Y eso era el hambre, estaba seguro de que esa criatura estaba hambrienta, famélica y desesperada por probar su valor ante los miembros de su manada.

Y por supuesto que no iría por cualquier humano que corriese, o que gritase, o cualquier presa poco apetitosa… la bestia iría por el que tuviese el olor más dulce, o bien, por el miembro de un casi extinto clan de cazadores, seguro que matarlo lo ascendería en el escalafón de la manada, catapultándolo a alfa en un santiamén.

Y claro, por razones del destino la única persona cercana que cumplía esas características era él.

Pensó todo eso en una milésima de segundo, tiempo en el que el animal gruñó y empezó a correr en su dirección, el esclavo respiró hondo y corrió también, barriéndose justo en el momento en que la bestia saltaba, y levantándose al instante, la bestia lanzó una de sus garras contra él, se agachó, evitándolo por unos pocos centímetros, corrió al centro de la plaza y se barrió de nuevo, guiando a la criatura a golpearse contra un poste, sin embargo su plan no resultó; la bestia usó el poste como apoyo, saltó en su dirección con fuerza, pero él fue más rápido, evitándolo, y dejándola golpearse contra una casa.

Suspiró, sabía que no podría jugar al gato y al ratón eternamente, él era un ser humano, y terminaría cansándose, y entonces sería alimento para el monstruo…

Sintió un gigantesco peso embistiéndolo, jadeó y abrió los ojos encontrándose con las fauces de la bestia muy cerca de su rostro, algo de su aliento a sangre y carne podrida llegó hasta su nariz, del asco estuvo a punto de sufrir una arcada, era un olor hediondo y putrefacto, era obvio que esa cosa no había sido humana en demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera podía contarse como un animal, era una bestia sin mente alguna, ni siquiera tenía instintos, más que la matanza y la destrucción.

Sus enormes fauces se cerraron muy cerca de su rostro, y un estremecimiento de miedo recorrió su espina dorsal.

¡No! ¡Él no terminaría de esa manera! ¡Era imposible! ¡Esa clase de final era…!

Cientos de recuerdos invadieron su mente, recuerdos de sus años más felices, recuerdos de sus amigos y recuerdos de sus hermanos, sus lindos hermanos que seguro sufrirían un destino igual o peor al de él, pero habían prometido que serían felices, no morirían sin haber amado, no morirían sin haber visto un atardecer en la costa, no morirían sin haber hecho el amor bajo la lluvia… no morirían de una forma ridícula, cuando muriesen sería de una manera apasionada y grandiosa, no así.

No, él no estaba hecho para tener una muerte como esa, cuando muriese sería de manera apasionada… y no mutilado por los colmillos de una bestia salvaje.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía puso ambos pies desnudos en el cuerpo de la bestia, subió ambos brazos a la altura de su cabeza acercándole la plata al coloso, y empujándolo con los pies fuertemente lejos de su cuerpo, sintió una fortuita corriente de aire mecer su cabello y alejar la sensación de nausea de su cuerpo, miró fijamente a la bestia, dispuesto a no dejarse eliminar, trazando un plan rápidamente, podría cercarlo con la plata y encerrarlo en la jaula en la que los habían traído a ellos…

Trazado el plan le dirigió una mirada a la bestia, un destello felino y salvaje adornaba los intensos ojos verdes del esclavo, la leve luz del sol se colaba por entre las ramas de los árboles, alumbrando su cabello castaño y su piel, levemente sonrojada por la agitación, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, mientras una sonrisa casi felina empezaba a observarse en su rostro.

-_Ven bestia_ –dijo sinuosamente el esclavo en lo que debía ser su idioma nativo, la lengua de los impuros, el idioma de los gitanos, sin reconocer las palabras humanas el enorme animal rugió y bramó, pero no atacó al esclavo, habiéndose llevado un mal trago por la plata decidió no atacar al peligroso preso, sino que dirigió su enorme hocico a través de la plaza, buscando una presa más apetitosa, y sin duda que le costaría menos conseguir-.

Se fijó en una pequeña y temblorosa niña que al parecer no había tenido tiempo de huir, tenía una pequeña fruta entre sus manos, oscura sangre que manaba de sus manos y caía al suelo… sangre que llamaba al coloso a abalanzarse hacia ella.

El animal corrió hacia su presa recién electa, el esclavo siguió la dirección de su enorme hocico y miró a la niña, una pequeña niña de pelo castaño corto, con un peculiar rulo sobresaliendo de la blanca pañoleta que adornaba su cabeza, sus ojos de color miel relucían de miedo y temor al mirar al animal, antes de que el esclavo pudiese notarlo la bestia corrió, en dirección a la sangre, en dirección a la comida; hacia una pequeña niña que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Casi sin pensarlo el esclavo corrió detrás de la bestia, grabándose en su mente la mirada atemorizada de la pequeña, entendiendo muy dentro de él que las cosas habían cambiado, y que sino mataba a la bestia sería incapaz de salvar a la niña.

Con el impulso de su carrera saltó sobre la espalda del monstruo, hincando los pies en sus costillas y aferrándose a su pelaje, enredó la cadena plateada alrededor del cuello de la bestia, tiró de sus brazos hacia atrás, haciendo presión, ahogando a la bestia con la plata de sus cadenas, el coloso se sacudía en todas direcciones intentando librarse de él, pero era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que la mayoría de los débiles esclavos que le rodeaban la gran parte del tiempo.

Sintió un dolor punzando en su brazo, gruñó, uno de los colmillos de la bestia se había clavado en su miembro, la sangre manaba sin parar y el dolor era casi insoportable, pero decidió usarlo en su beneficio, y dobló la fuerza con la que lo sostenía, intentando usar la adrenalina para impulsarse; la bestia se sacudió una última vez, y luego cayó al suelo, sin latidos en su enorme corazón y sin respiración en sus salvajes pulmones, un esclavo había eliminado al demonio.

Alzó la vista, encontrándose con que la bestia había avanzado varios palmos llevándole en su espalda, lo primero que vio fue unos ojos marrón claro a la altura de los suyos, refulgiendo de miedo y sorpresa; era la niña, de cerca se permitió examinarla, su cabello marrón de un tono más oscuro que el de sus ojos, y ese rulo extraño que sobresalía de su fleco enrollándose hacia arriba, la pañoleta blanca y un lindo vestido azul; la niña también lo miró, y él supuso cómo debía de lucir para ella, un sucio y sangrante monstruo que acababa de matar a otro monstruo.

La gente empezó a volver a la plaza, mirando la escena impresionados, pero para ellos dos era como si el tiempo no pasara, los murmullos empezaron a elevarse y antes de que alguien pudiese evitarlo aparecieron dos guardias para llevarse al esclavo, usando las armas que no habían podido detener al demonio para apresar a su vencedor, un golpe en sus costillas y en la parte trasera de sus rodillas lo hizo perder el equilibrio; el esclavo cayó al suelo retorciéndose ante la mirada aterrorizada de la pequeña niña, y antes de que lo arrastraran a través del suelo movió sus labios articulando un "De nada" en su idioma nativo, a pesar de que tal vez la niña no pudiese entenderlo, mirando los ojos color miel de la pequeña y sintiendo por primera vez en su vida que la sangre sí tenía aroma, o quizás era el aroma de la fruta, de la plaza, y de la pequeña niña de asustados ojos caramelo que gritó en cuanto empezaron a arrastrarlo…

Se despertó dando un respingo, había sido otra pesadilla.

Suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello, no era la primea vez que soñaba con eso, y estaba seguro de que no sería la última.

Dando un suspiro miró la luna cuarto creciente cuya luz se filtraba a través de los barrotes de su jaula…

Y Antonio Fernández Carriedo hizo una mueca al recordar ese sueño.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Diez años? ¿Quince tal vez? El ciclo lunar no era exactamente el método más viable para contar.

Por eso no llevaba la cuenta, le era imposible, quizás fuese menos o quizás más, en el fondo no le importaba, ¿o acaso era importante? saber cuántos años habían pasado desde ese suceso que había logrado cambiar su vida no lo volvería a como era antes, no necesitaba el tiempo, después de todo ahora pasaba de él.

Miró sus manos manchadas de tierra húmeda; siquiera las uñas no estaban largas, solo sucias, como todo el resto de él, desde la punta del pelo hasta las puntas de los pies, estaba asqueroso, cuando menos esas cadenas no lastimaban sus muñecas, en todo caso solo eran molestas, aprisionándolo, deteniéndolo, recordándole con su insufrible tintineo dónde estaba y en qué estado.

Miró a través de los barrotes del techo de su celda la luna que iluminaba el cielo con su brillo, era casi un perfecto círculo, solo faltaba una pequeña parte, pronto sería luna llena, y ellos lo sacarían para que hiciera cualquier trabajo sucio, casi sintió deseos de reír, él no era como todos, él podría hacerlo en cualquier momento, y seguro les causaría menos problemas de los que estaba acostumbrado a causar en luna llena, pero ellos no lo sabían, ni él se los haría saber.

Recordó de paso a sus dos amigos, que buenas habían sido las cosas cuando estaba con ellos, mucho antes de todo eso ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Qué harían ahora?

Rió resueltamente al imaginar las posibilidades y oyó un gruñido de las bestias a sus lados, sus compañeros de prisión, sin embargo no podía culparlos, ellos no eran como él, eran solo bestias, criaturas sin alma ni mente que se habían creído cada maldita patraña dicha por sus captores, que no eran humanos, que eran animales hechos para servir a sus dueños, él era el único que no se había olvidado de lo que había sido y aún era, un humano.

O quizás no el único.

Oyó una escandalosa risa a su lado, y más gruñidos de parte de las bestias, sonrió con despreocupación y se rió el también, él y su compañero siguieron riendo hasta que ya no les quedó aire en los pulmones, aún así seguían riendo, siguieron riendo hasta que el dolor de espinas de plata clavándose en sus cuellos les indicó que debían parar.

Apretando los dientes miró a través de los enmohecidos barrotes a su lado, a la única persona (aparte de él) que parecía no haberse olvidado de ser humano, era un hombre joven, alto y rubio con brillantes ojos azules, un mechón se alzaba imperioso sobre su cabeza, Antonio sabía que entre sus vestiduras ocultaba unos anteojos, que a pesar de no necesitar conservaba aún, y usaba de vez en cuando, para la rabia de sus captores, que nunca lograban encontrarlos para arrebatárselos, odiaban que una de sus mascotas usase lentes, esas eran cosas de humanos, y para ellos esas cosas no eran humanos.

-Déjalos Alfred –dijo con una sonrisa casi ausente en su rostro, a pesar del dolor- solo son animales.

La prisión volvió a quedar en completo silencio, uno que otro gruñido aquí y allá pero fuera de eso las cosas estaban en calma, el –en apariencia– joven de ojos verdes suspiró y volvió a ver la luna, esa noche no podían ver las estrellas, el cielo estaba encapotado y solo la luna rompía aquella invencible capa de celajes, él también se sentía encapotado, desearía poder pensar en algo más, pero aquel día nublaba su mente al completo.

Sus ojos miraban la luna, fuerte, invencible, la patrona de su gente, y la maldición de su condición, una continua y casi omnipresente compañera; su amiga y enemiga…

Y sin saber cómo su mente había acabado por relacionarlos al mirar la luna recordó el rostro de aquella pequeña niña, el cabello castaño y los ojos color marrón claro, esa mirada de miedo al ver al gigantesco animal en el suelo, sin embargo su recuerdo fue empañado por algo rojo… la sangre que manaba de la herida en su brazo, recordó el dolor de ser arrastrado por el suelo y la última mirada que le dio aquella niña, sin quererlo recordó como sus labios se entreabrían ligeramente, como si desease contestar a las últimas palabras que le había dicho, como si realmente le hubiese entendido.

Suspiró, no debería pensar demasiado, y menos si se concentraba en cosas como esas.

Oyó el suave ronquido de Alfred desde la celda al lado de la suya, él se había quedado dormido, pensó en dormir un poco y la idea la pareció atractiva, tan atractiva que deseó estar en una cama mullida o siquiera tener una almohada. Pensó que sería inútil pues hacia mucho que no descansaba realmente, sin embargo sentía que en ese momento dormir le haría bien; se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y decidió que lo intentaría, solo un poco, por cómo estaba la luna estaba seguro de que muy pronto tendrían que volver a "trabajar".

Suspiró y lo último que vieron sus ojos esa noche fue el brillante astro, que emitía un suave resplandor plateado; su mente evocó el rostro de la niña y sus párpados cayeron sobre sus ojos, dándole un dulce sueño por primera vez en muchos años.

Ok, eso fue todo, no es la gran cosa n/nU

En el próximo capítulo un vistazo a la vida de una bestia, la hora de la caza y un anuncio de venta (no, no estoy vendiendo nada, es para el fic xD)

"_desconectó su mente de su cuerpo y dejó fluir la sangre a toda velocidad, ni siquiera tenía que pensar en ello, solo desconectarse, pues era hora de cazar_"

LoL xD

Nos vemos!


	2. Capítulo 2: A trabajar

Ok, si ya sé, me he tardado todo el tiempo del mundo actualizando esto, mejor acribíllenme de a uno y por partes porque si son todos juntos no puedo ^^U

Sé que me he tardado demasiado, y realmente lo siento, pero me pasa lo mismo que me pasaba cuando iba a subir el fic la primera vez, no quería subirlo hasta que estuviese perfecto, y esa perfección me exige un ENORME margen de tiempo, así que –si quieren una actualización más constante he considerado hacer los capítulos más cortos, algo así como de mi o mil quinientas palabras cada uno, que es más o menos la mitad de los que subo ahorita.

Sé que tampoco es que sean muy laaargos, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo ¬¬

Ok, y otra cosa, probablemente el cap anterior les haya dejado la idea de que iba a mostrar la caza desde el punto de vista de los lobos ¡Y así era! Pero estaba yo sentada en el piso de mi baño lamiendo mi rana alucinógeno y hablando con mi unicornio/cebra/lagarto cuando de repente ¡zas! Me cayó como un rayo la idea para este capítulo, espero que no les moleste, no dejaré de escribir ese, pero quizás quede para después, ahora ¡A contestar los Reviews! (Los que están identificados también los contestaré por PM [o eso intentaré ñ.ñU] pero no quiero que queden fuera de la lista) no saben lo orgullosa que me siento de decir que mi fic ha tenido siete reviews (seis aquí y uno en amor-yaoi)

No saben lo feliz que me hicieron y los ánimos que me dieron xD

Ahora sí las respuestas:

**YR**: Si la continuaré! xD Gracias por tomarte la molestia de contestar y espero que disfrutes este cap xD jejeje, se supone que en el primer capi hay que interesar a la gente ¿no? xD

**Shasa Braginsky**: Jejeje, gracias por comentar, y pues sí, pobrecitos ellos , y ahora otro personaje también xp; gracias por los halagos, Creo que es una idea que a cualquiera se le hubiese podido ocurrir, pero gracias, me haces sentir especial :3

**Reiko-honey-kiss-xD: **Gracias, de verdad me hacen sonrojar con tanto halago seguido xD; y pues, con respecto a lo que me preguntaste pues… la verdad no estaba segura de nada cuando escribí e imaginé esto, pero debido a tu pregunta me puse a investigar. Al principio ambos Italia vestían unas batitas blancas como de monje; en las tiras de Himaruya cuando Romano se va a vivir con España al principio tiene una especie de blusón muy largo (y de color rosado en el anime) con algo así como unos pantalones debajo (tal vez era la ropa de la época .-.); en las tiras a medida que se van sucediendo el vestuario cambia, cuando Chibi-Romano está limpiando usa esa ropa, pero en otros momentos usa una ropa parecida a la de España, una camisa con un lazo largo en el cuello, de mangas largas y de un presunto color blanco, usan más o menos la misma ropa (solo que Antonio luce más sexy que tierno * ¬*). Ahora bien, en la tira en que España vence a Francia, más específicamente cuando Romano salta sobre el estómago de nuestro querido español… sale con un vestido, si, un vestido al más puro estilo Chibitalia con calzoncillos de calabaza y todo… y no es la única vez que sale con un vestido. Siento lo del adelanto n_nU Juro que ese capítulo existirá y será genial xD

**LovinaxTonio95:** Jejeje gracias xD, pues no, Lovi no es una chica, o al menos no hasta dónde yo sé xD Y sip, chibi Romano (con esos ojotes abiertos) parecían aún más niña que Chibitalia (si no fuese por la voz xD)

**russia-sama:** Pues, pasa algo interesante, esta idea la tenía en la cabeza desde que… más o menos desde un martes en que estaba hablando de vampiros con una compañera de clases, tenía el centro y tenía el final, pero me faltaba un principio (o bien una base de dónde guiarme para narrar el principio), y entonces vino mi tía con la saga de Inframundo entera bajo el brazo, me ayudó a unirlo todo, pero en sí no está muy relacionado con Inframundo (excepto por los vampiros y hombres lobo, y por los collares de castigo, eso fue de mucha ayuda xD)

**Yahoho:** Eso no es bueno leer sin dejar review… pone triste a la escritora, pero en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este cap también te guste xD, no te preocupes lo continuaré.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y Studio Deen, yo solo tomo prestados a sus increíbles personajes :3 Ah, y los collares de castigo pertenecen Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux y Len Wiseman (creadores de Inframundo según Wikipedia)

**Advertencias: **

Mención de los nombres humanos de personajes hetalianos.

Este fic es YAOI, o sea relación hombrexhombre, si no les gusta den media vuelta y váyanse, si no les agrada mucho pero pueden ignorar eso por la trama pueden quedarse, y si les gusta pues… ¿para qué se van a ir?

Ahora sí, el fic xD

**Capítulo 2:** A trabajar.

Los gritos desgarraban con su estrepitoso ruido el silencio de la noche.

Había miedo. El miedo se plasmaba en cada grito, terror, amargura, pena y odio se respiraban como un mortífero aire que convertía la esperanza en hiel; todo impulso bueno o caritativo parecía haber sido acallado por el deseo de sangre, la misma sangre que corría libremente por el suelo, los cuerpos de los antes vivos yacían tirados en la tierra, destrozados, los ríos rojizos daban a la escena un aspecto tan macabro como interesante, entre lo que quedaba de aquellos cuerpos se podía observar cada parte, cada hueso, los órganos tirados libremente, al descubierto; el terror permanecía grabado en los rostros sin vida.

De algún lugar cercano se oía el llanto de un niño, un pequeño infante de mejillas regordetas, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sucias dejando un limpio sendero… una última mordida, un último desgarre, la tibia sangre fluyendo y saciando los impulsos de matanza.

Y luego silencio, el atroz silencio que solo podía significar una cosa, había terminado, no quedaba ya nadie más en el pueblo, todo mundo estaba muerto.

Las respiraciones agitadas de los lobos rompían con la quietud de la noche, los cuerpos ya no estaban, solo huesos y las manchas de sangre que perdurarían hasta la eternidad, por lo menos en la psique del que las viera; en lo alto del cielo la luna llena brillaba: redonda y plateada, iluminando las monstruosas siluetas que se dibujaban en lo alto de la cordillera, las enormes figuras peludas manchadas de sangre fría, ya muerta, hilos de baba pegajosa caían de algunas de las fauces repletas de enormes colmillos.

Un gruñido, un único ruido amortiguado por los dientes y la piel; segundos después los aullidos rompían con el silencio, pero solo hacían la noche aún más estremecedora, cualquiera temería pues esas bestias eran capaces de aterrorizar al más valiente.

Segundos pasaron entre estremecedores aullidos, pero al final la noche quedó muda nuevamente, excepto por el crudo y casi inaudible sonido de enormes pulmones al respirar, ni siquiera existía el silbido del aire al pasar por entre los dientes… con un último aullido del alfa los colosos emprendieron una carrera por el bosque, corrían a toda velocidad mientras a su paso los pequeños animales se ocultaban, pues había peligro; porque eran un grupo de bestias sin alma o mente que destruirían todo a su paso a menos que algo los detuviera.

Y entonces los collares que llevaban en sus cuellos fueron activados, aquellos collares que forzaban su esclavitud, lo único capaz de detener a un licántropo, eran enormes collares con agujas de plata… sentían el metal incrustándose en sus pieles, cortándoles la respiración, enfermándolos, matándolos lentamente.

Dolía.

Dolía como si estuvieran muriendo, como si la luz del día nunca fuese a travesar sus retinas nuevamente, estaban muriendo por esos collares, o más bien iban a morir, sentían sus vidas yéndose frente a sus ojos, y no podían hallar una solución, o una salida, sus mentes animales no podían encontrar nada, tiraban en todas direcciones pero el pensamiento no les alcanzaba, si tan solo algo… o alguien les dijera qué hacer, qué hacer para salvarse, para quitarse esos asquerosos collares.

"_Sal de fase_" –la voz se oyó en su cabeza como si viniese de lo más profundo de cada uno, sí, eso era, debían cambiar de fase, sus cuerpos eran demasiado grandes, si volvían a ser humanos el collar dejaría de presionar, si volvían a ser humanos el dolor se iría…

Varios lobos empezaron a cambiar, a hacerse más pequeños, intentando recuperar su forma humana, los más experimentados podían hacerlo rápidamente, y en pocos segundos eran humanos desnudos que respiraban con lentitud, intentando que sus corazones recuperaran un ritmo normal, propio de una condición humana.

Sin embargo a los jóvenes aún les costaba trabajo, causándoles más dolor, entre todos ellos había uno especialmente joven, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, largo a la altura de los hombros; cayó en el suelo respirando rápidamente, parecía que aún no superaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, después de todo era la primera vez que entraba en fase, había sido mordido hacía solo unas semanas atrás, mientras alimentaba a los animales de la granja…

-Toda esa gente -susurró el joven sintiendo como los ojos se le empañaban de lágrimas, sus dedos se aferraron a la tierra húmeda, no se creía capaz de cometer una atrocidad semejante, y sin embargo ahí estaba, vivo, con el recuerdo de cientos de cadáveres punzando detrás de sus párpados- tantas personas –las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de sus ojos y a mojar aún más la tierra bajo sus manos-.

-¡Levántate bestia! –le dijo Adalvino, uno de los celadores blandiendo el látigo en el aire, arañó la piel del lloroso esclavo, oyendo un pequeño grito como respuesta al intenso dolor, sin embargo el joven no pensaba resistirse, se lo merecía, su corazón le dictaba que merecía ese castigo- ¡Que te levantes bestia!

-¡Déjalo! –otro de los esclavos se entrometió, era muy alto, y parecía fuerte, sujetó al capataz por una mano y lo miró con esos penetrantes ojos azules, sus manos parecían del tamaño justo para destrozar un cuello, sus ojos (llameantes como el fuego) taladraban el cuerpo del torturador con la vista-.

-Tú… –Titubeó el capataz, acobardado ante la intensidad de esa mirada-.

Otro de los encargados miro al esclavo sublevado, blandió el látigo en el aire y este arañó casi superficialmente la espalda del subyugado, pero no hizo que soltara a su otro amo; más bien lo hizo apretar más fuerte la muñeca del capataz mientras una mueca de dolor lo hacía mostrar sus colmillos, aún sobrecrecidos de una manera inexplicable, Adalvino se encogió de miedo ante la cercanía de esas piezas de marfil, afiladas y tan enormes que no comprendía cómo entraban en esa boca.

El celador chocó sus dientes; visiblemente irritado no solo por la incompetencia de su compañero sino por la irreverencia del esclavo, ese maldito se la pasaba dando problemas, si el jefe no estuviese tan apegado a él… realmente estaba empezando a dudar si valían la pena tantas molestias.

Muy molesto, volvió a agitar el látigo, pero no llegó a tocar al de los ojos azules; el látigo fue parado en el aire por una mano de largas uñas; el esclavo tenía la piel bronceada y ojos verdes extrañamente vacíos; en su rostro de rasgos ibéricos se leía la pena homicida, un extraño altruismo animal, mezclado con la furia de una bestia. Pese a todo Algiso sintió mucha lástima de él, porque sabía que en realidad no le atacaría, no se sublevaría, ni siquiera lo intentaría, el salvajismo no se respiraba en él, solo una extraña resignación, era como un animal domesticado, no lo acometería, simplemente evitaría la violencia.

Le sonrió casi burlonamente al que recién le acababa de parar, la sensación de control fluía por sus venas, pues se sabía con el dominio de la situación, el esclavo de cabello rubio no tardaría mucho en dejar de resistirse, solo el tiempo que el imprudente idiota de Adalvino dejase de atormentar a los novatos indefensos.

Y hablando de novatos.

Sus ojos se pasearon con extraña calma hacia la manzana de la discordia, lo miró de arriba abajo mientras una sonrisa no menos que pervertida afloraba en su rostro.

Era pálido, de ojos de color verde suave, y todo aureolado por el cabello de un castaño muy claro, estaba cortado a la altura de la barbilla, parejo, lo cual evidenciaba que había sido convertido hacía prácticamente nada, se fijó en la forma en que sus dedos se curvaban hacia atrás contra su cuerpo, de cómo las lágrimas formaban un camino limpio por ese rostro tan pálido que parecía hecho de porcelana…

Deseo.

En ese mismo momento el deseo llenó cada una de sus venas, curvó sus dedos alrededor del látigo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lujuria y una sonrisa puramente sádica convertía su rostro en el de un verdadero monstruo.

Podría usarlo para eso también, después de todo a nadie le importaría, era solo una bestia, un esclavo extrañamente atractivo a sus sentidos, lo usaría para saciarse, ya le dejaría bien abierto ese tras…

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio bruscamente interrumpido por un fuerte impacto en su rostro, lo primero que sintió fue el golpe en su cara, seguido por la sensación de que sus pies se despegaban del suelo, y luego el impacto de su cráneo contra el piso, se sintió levemente mareado por el golpe, su cerebro no conectaba una cosa con la otra, no podía entender nada, su mente solo podía conducirlo al hecho innegable de que acababan de golpearlo, pero ¿quién podría golpearle a él? ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para atacar a una de las lanzas de Dios?

Se limpió el chorrillo de sangre que manaba de su boca y alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos verdes en los que había creído imposible la rebeldía; la piel bronceada destacaba contra el brillante verde de sus ojos, estos estaban repletos de vida, en un extraño tono de ira e indignación, en un gesto puramente animal gruñó, enseñando sus dientes, que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aún no recuperaban su tamaño normal.

Aún sin entender del todo volvió a observar al licántropo recién sublevado, sus rodillas estaban algo dobladas, estaba listo para saltar, sin embargo sus brazos se mantenían a sus costados, parecía como si estuviera protegiendo algo pero no entendía qué… ¿Qué podía hacer que uno de los esclavos más dóciles repentinamente se sublevara? ¿Qué podía haberlo sacado de ese extraño sopor en el que estaba sumido la mayor parte del tiempo? ¿Qué tenía la fuerza suficiente para ello?

Y solo entonces se atrevió a fijarse en lo que el subyugado protegía, y de repente todo cayó en su lugar.

Estaba protegiendo al neófito. Lo había golpeado porque había adivinado sus intenciones con él.

Una vez que todo cayó en su sitio su mente se llenó de la más absoluta incomprensión, mezclada con una dosis de ira.

Pensar era de humanos.

Sentir era de humanos.

Proteger a otros a costa de uno mismo _definitivamente_ era de humanos.

Esa bestia no era un ser humano.

-No te preocupes –susurró, cambiando su semblante a uno de indulgencia y dulzura, premeditadamente fingida- no le haré nada –se le acercó lentamente, del mismo modo en que uno se acerca a un animal acorralado- despreocúpate, el novato está a salvo.

Consiguió lo que pretendía, el esclavo de ojos verde brillante dejó su posición defensiva, irguiéndose por completo, volvió su vista otra vez al novato, que había parado de llorar y lo miraba con extrañeza, temor y admiración, esos ojos tan iracundos resultaban atemorizantes… sin embargo no quería temerle, nadie lo había protegido nunca, nadie quiso protegerlo cuando era solo un inocente muchacho de un pueblo pequeño, y ahora, cuando llevaba encima más pecados que nunca esta persona insistía en defenderlo de un castigo que tal vez se mereciese.

No lo entendía.

No podía entenderlo.

Pero deseaba hacerlo.

-Sin embargo…

El muchacho de ojos verde claro volvió la vista hacia el capataz, casi estremeciéndose ante la ira que se leía por debajo de la superficie de amabilidad, había aprendido a reconocer esas señales, y a temerlas.

La amabilidad siempre encerraba la peor de las crueldades.

Solo pudo ver con ojos horrorizados como el dorso de la mano del capataz se estrellaba contra el rostro de ese que lo había defendido, un leve grito pugnó por salir de su garganta, pero se contuvo, solo lo justo para ver cómo el pie del celador se precipitaba contra el estómago de su protector, iba a decir algo pero un tirón en su mano lo detuvo.

Se volvió, era el otro, el que lo había defendido primero, en sus ojos se leía algo. Él no habría sabido decir exactamente qué era, pero lo hacía fiarse de esa persona, o pensar que él le entendería, se veía… humano, sí, humano, se veía bastante más humano que las otras _bestias_ que lo rodeaban, mucho más humano que los celadores con sus ojos de águila, y bastante más humano que el hombre rico que cobraba sueldo por su trabajo.

El de los ojos azules parecía simplemente un muchacho.

Un muchacho que fue arrojado brutalmente al suelo unos segundos después.

• • •

Por fin enviaron a los sublevados a su morada, las celdas eran bastante pequeñas, apenas lo justo para dar unos pocos pasos, con las trancas mohosas y unos barrotes que daban al cielo, desde ahí podían observar la luna, ya había anochecido de nuevo, ya era la tercera noche, y por fin los habían mandado a dormir.

Habían pasado tres días enteros con sus noches castigándoles por su "intento de sublevación", parecía que les enojaba el poder de sanación de los de su especie, pues no habían terminado de dar veinte azotes cuando los primeros ya estaban cicatrizando limpiamente, quedando del color rosa característico de una herida de dos días a lo mínimo, y no de unos pocos minutos.

Y aunque eso solo era procurarse más dolor a ellos mismos el muchacho del cabello rubio no podía parar de reír al ver los rostros de frustración de los torturadores, por eso era tan complicado tener _ese_ tipo de esclavos.

Casi casualmente (o tal vez demasiado adrede) el novato estaba en la celda junto a las de ellos, no sabía si debía hacer algo, al fin y al cabo todo eso había ocurrido por su culpa, y ellos se habían llevado la peor parte; aun así sentía que debía haber algo que pudiese decir o hacer para mejorar las cosas, siquiera un gracias o alguna forma de demostrar su gratitud, como una seña o una sonrisa, o quizás conseguir alguna clase de presente… se estaba devanando los sesos pensando en qué podría hacer cuando algo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Estás bien? –oyó que le preguntaban, y sintió una suerte de nostalgia mezclada con sorpresa, y un inexplicable sentimiento de dolor y pena inundando su alma-.

Había olvidado que la gente podía verlo como una persona.

Se había olvidado de que él _era_ una persona.

Y eso que solo llevaba unas pocas semanas ahí.

-No creo que responda –esa era otra voz, salió de su ensoñación para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su primer defensor, éstos lo observaban sin una pizca de la ira asesina que exhumaba mientras lo defendía, simplemente parecía preocupado, y quizás (e inexplicablemente) algo alegre-.

-Soy Alfred –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa el de ojos azules, como si no hubiese sido torturado durante mucho tiempo solo por defenderlo, su voz se mostraba amable, como si se hubiesen encontrado por casualidad en algún camino y no estuviesen en el fondo de una sucia mazmorra; Alfred era rubio, muy rubio con un mechón de cabello que se alzaba de forma extraña en el nacimiento del pelo, sus ojos eran de un azul limpio y vivo, similar al color del cielo en verano, o al color del río en una tarde de primavera; su piel era clara, podía distinguirlo aún a pesar de la capa de suciedad que lo cubría, aunque claro, no tan blanca como la suya- Gusto en conocerte.

Al oír la última expresión se lo pensó un poco, sin saber si "Alfred" estaba siendo del todo sincero al decirle esas palabras, aún y a pesar de todo notó que esa no era la primera voz que había oído, no era esa la voz que lo había sacado de su letargo, con algo de premura pero sin querer ser descortés miró por detrás del hombro de Alfred, encontrándose con su otro protector.

-Yo soy Antonio –Esa era la primera voz, se fijó un poco en el dueño de ese timbre musical tan extraño; tenía la piel sucia y curtida, su pelo se observaba en pequeñas ondas que se desparramaban por todas partes. Lucía una sonrisa de dientes muy blancos que enmarcaba un rostro de facciones propias de la Iberia; su ropa estaba raída, como la de todos ahí, sin embargo no se fijó mucho en ello, las dos gemas clavadas en su rostro atrajeron su atención de manera inmediata, esos ojos eran de un verde intenso, no ese verde esmeralda casi relampagueante que le había dado algo de miedo una tarde, sino uno amable y cortés, hasta feliz se podría decir, era un verde que le recordaba al bosque, a su casa y a una amable mujer que horneaba pasteles el sexto día de cada semana- ¿estás bien? ¿no te dañaron? –en ese momento notó que el tal Antonio estaba hablando muy bajo, casi susurrando- a veces son algo crueles con los nuevos pero es solo porque…

-No te preocupes "Toñito" –le respondió Alfred con sorna, aún en un tono bastante bajo- ese guardia cobarde no se atrevería a tocarle ni un pelo después del golpe que le diste –lo decía con una sonrisa enorme, como si realmente se creyera esas palabras- aunque claro, siempre hay atrevidos ¿no?

-Por eso mismo le estaba preguntando –le dijo Antonio con una actitud tan relajada… el tono bajo de su voz definitivamente discordaba con tanto _relax_- a lo que me refería era que…

-Uhm… ¿podrían decirme por qué susurran? –le interrumpió en un tono de voz normal, sin poder contenerse- es solo que…

Un gruñido a su espaldas lo hizo dar un salto y apretujarse contra los barrotes cerca de Alfred, el de la celda de junto se había despertado, estaba vuelto hacía él y le mostraba los colmillos en actitud amenazante, Alfred le respondió con un gruñido aún más potente; solo hicieron falta unos pocos segundos para que la cosa (porque _eso_ no podía contar como una persona) se volviese a un rincón apartado de su celda y se acurrucara para dormir nuevamente, en actitud de sumisión.

El novato se relajó, pero solo un poco, pues esa mirada no dejaba de atemorizarlo; en esos ojos no se veía nada más que instinto de supervivencia, la necesidad de un comportamiento determinado y la consciencia de un castigo al salirse de la línea punteada; pero fuera de eso no se veía nada, era como mirar al fondo de un pozo eterno y sin fondo.

Y lo temió más que nada, porque si en solo unas pocas semanas había olvidado que era una persona ¿Qué pasaría cuando llevase más tiempo? ¿Se olvidaría de su identidad? ¿Caería él también en el pozo en el que estaba esa pobre criatura? ¿Se volvería un animal realmente con el pasar del tiempo?

-Es lamentable –oyó que Alfred susurraba detrás de él, se dio media vuelta y los observó: Antonio negaba con los ojos cerrados mientras el de los ojos azules esbozaba una sonrisa de pena- él era muy humano; se llamaba Tobías y no paraba de hablar de una mujer que lo esperaba, pero por hablar tanto los de arriba lo oyeron; ha sido así desde una luna llena hace dos años y medio; atacamos el pueblo dónde vivía su mujer –finalizó con una actitud de lástima que conmovió al neófito-.

La atmósfera quedó tensa después de ese comentario, tan tensa como un cable muy delgado, y el novato supo que solo haría falta un leve tirón en la dirección incorrecta para romperlo, destruyendo esa camaradería que apenas acababa de surgir entre esos tres esclavos (o al menos para con él).

-M… me llamo Toris –dijo, sin que se le ocurriera otra cosa para romper la pesada atmósfera que se había formado- Toris Lorinaitis.

Y sin que él pudiese entender por qué Alfred se empezó a reír, se reía como si no hubiese un mañana, fuerte y alto, como si desease que todo mundo le escuchara, se ganó más de un gruñido aquí y allá, pero siguió riendo; rió hasta que las espinas de plata de su collar se enterraron en su cuello, y supo que debía parar, pese a todo no perdió el buen humor, se secó unas pequeñas que habían manado de sus ojos, Antonio había conseguido contener su sonrisa a duras penas, y Toris los miraba a ambos con extrañeza.

Quizás luego aprendería que Alfred no era una persona normal, que solía hacer cosas como esa sin razón alguna, y que solo en contadas ocasiones (o más bien a contadas personas) daba explicaciones de su comportamiento, y que Antonio simplemente no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para no perderse en su amargura, y que su espíritu era tan libre que sentía que solo tener que dar explicaciones a su comportamiento era encerrarse en una jaula.

Sin embargo, por esa vez, Antonio decidió explicarlos a ambos.

–Nos da gracia que te presentes con tu apellido –explicó sin perder su sonrisa- la mayoría no lo recuerda siquiera, dejan de pensar en ello en el momento en que llegan aquí, se supone que somos animales, y los animales apenas y necesitan un nombre, mucho menos un apellido –musitó y vio como Antonio asentía mientras luchaba contra su rostro, que parecía tirar de las comisuras de su boca en dirección a una sonrisa-.

-¿Estuvo mal? –musitó el muchacho algo avergonzado, genial, ya había metido la pata y no habían pasado ni diez minutos de conversación-.

-Que va –musitó el supuesto Alfred mirándolo con una sonrisa- es genial.

Luego de eso se instaló un silencio entre ellos, pero no era incómodo, parecía que cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, cada uno siguiendo un hilo distinto pero llegando a un mismo punto común.

-Mi nombre completo es Alfred Franklin1 Jones –dijo poniéndose un poco serio- si alguna vez me vuelvo una bestia recuérdenme siempre como Alfred F. Jones. ¡El héroe del mundo Alfred F. Jones!

-Y a mí recuérdenme como Antonio Fernández Carriedo –dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa enorme- el único y apasionado Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

-Yo… soy Toris Lorinaitis –dijo y los otros dos se lo quedaron viendo expectantes- El… ¡El que nunca se dará por vencido Toris Lorinaitis!

Y después de eso los tres volvieron a reír, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida y no de hace solo unos días.

Entonces un ruido lo despertó y Antonio suspiró, ese había sido otro sueño del pasado, uno que tal vez le sería un poco más difícil olvidar.

Eso fue todo xD

Si les gusto por favor dejen review, miren que es tarde y los dedos se me están congelando, o siquiera un review para arrojarme piedras por tardar tanto en actualizar

Nos vemos xD


	3. Ca ítulo 3: Vendidos

Por fin logré acabar este capitulo T.T

Discúlpenme!

Es que lo iba escribiendo y cada vez se hacía más y más largo

Y mi inspiración iba y venía y no se quedaba… ¡Y a todo mundo le dio por secuestrarme a última hora! *llorar, llorar* *llorar, llorar*

En fin, primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron Reviews, que en serio son muy buenos, y me dan ánimos de escribir cuando siento que no doy más (los tengo en un documento de Word en mi pc )

Contestaré a los Reviews aquí arriba:

**Shasa Braginsky**: jejejeje, bueno, ese sueño del capítulo anterior está más o menos ambientado entre este y el capítulo que le sigue a este, y sí, Antonio y Alfred son buenísimos . Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto T.T

**awesome**: …uhm, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, y pues, sí, algo triste, la verdad deja un saborcito raro en la boca ;.;

**Yaya Romance**: jejeje, gracias por el ánimo xD no creo narrar de forma tan genial, pero es lindo que alguien más lo piense =3 Y en cuanto a darlo por muerto… me imagino que te había pasado de nuevo, intentaré ser más consecuente con los capítulos, pero me aseguraré de no solo dejarlo a la deriva, si lo doy por muerto me aseguraré de advertirles primero xD

**Cat bastard**: LoL gracias xD, y lo intento (lo de la narración quiero decir) perdón por hacerlos esperar, y… ¡Si, el Spamano rules! xD Te voy a adelantar (por haberme dejado review en ambos capítulos) que su relación con Romano será bastante complicada al principio… y hasta ahí lo dejo buajajaja soy mala! xD Ok, no, gracias por leer y por tomarte la molestia de comentar ¡Me hiciste muy feliz! :D

**Mikaelaamaarhcp**: jejeje, sí, gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic, y sí, habrá Spamano, pero un poco más adelante (a lo mejor en el capítulo que viene les pongo algo) gracias por leer xD

Antes de continuar, quiero decirles que yo jamás, JAMÁS abandonaría este Fanfic sin avisar, mínimo publicaría algún tipo de advertencia y un resumen de lo que tenía pensado para el fic para que sepan en qué acababa la historia, pero por el momento no está en mis planes dejarlo morir, seguiré contaminando pc's con mis locuras 8D

Y ahora sí, el capi ¡Nos vemos abajo!

**Capítulo 3: Vendidos.**

Para cuando se habían enterado era demasiado tarde.

Exageradamente tarde.

Acababan de regresar de atacar un pueblo… si es que a lo que hacían se le podía llamar de esa manera, más bien había sido una masacre.

Sí, una masacre, una desastrosa y sangrienta masacre.

Ellos tres –los _humanos_, los _buenos_- lidiando con una condición que no deberían de poder controlar, habían salvado a los que podían, a los que se dejaban, no les era agradable quitar vidas, ni siquiera para mantener las suyas.

No era raro salvar a los niños, generalmente lograban rescatarlos a todos, de todas las razas y tamaños: primero estaban los más pequeños, esos niños de mejillas regordetas que no entendían la situación en la que estaban, o los ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, que estaban demasiado asustados para gritar. Y a esos mayores ; Antonio sentía ganas de llorar al pensar en ellos, la verdad, a todos les daban ganas de llorar el pensar en los "hermanos grandes"… las lágrimas solo rodaban por sus mejillas; caían silenciosamente, no gritaban, para cuando los encontraban habían perdido toda esperanza de ayuda, estos _niños_ solo lloraban acurrucados en un rincón de sus casas, en los sótanos, detrás de las camas, dentro de los armarios… no sollozaban, ni miraban hacia afuera, solo estaban ahí, ocultándose, y protegiendo con sus cuerpos –diminutos si se los comparaba con los volúmenes de las bestias- a sus hermanos y/o hermanas.

A veces -cuando la noche estaba avanzada y las aldeas de cabeza- también lograban ayudar a las mujeres, a las que eran más racionales, y que parecían estar conscientes de que gritar y atraer la atención no iba a servirles de nada en esos momentos (a excepción de para morir en las fauces de varias bestias en lugar de las de una sola) porque eran conscientes de que ellas no podrían detener (ni mucho menos vencer) a una de aquellas criaturas sin ayuda. Generalmente las madres morían primero, porque si tenían cerca a sus hijos harían hasta lo imposible por protegerlos, desde gritar hasta empuñar un arma, y era por eso que morían, no entre sus fauces, ni a los ojos de los niños… sino entre las fauces de otro de la manada después de que huían de ellos.

Cuando creían haber dejado el peligro atrás.

La mayoría de los hombres eran un caso perdido, no conocían la rendición ni la resignación, y se aferraban desesperadamente a cualquier cosa que creyeran que los mantendría con vida; cada vez que intentaban acercarse los atacaban con sus armas, cuando ya no tenían armas corrían, gritaban y los maldecían, se internaban en el bosque entre insultos y alaridos, esperando que al menos la mayoría de las bestias los siguieran, y así no se acercaran a sus familias.

Y ellos podrían dejarlos ir, pero había un ligero problema.

Ellos atraían la atención.

Y en esos momentos, con el ejército de bestias atento a sus actos no tenían otra opción que atacar el cuello, pidiéndole a todas las deidades del mundo que destrozar la arteria del cuello aplastando la caja torácica bajo su peso no fuese tan doloroso como sonaba… o al menos que murieran tan rápido como -se suponía- tenían qué morir.

Y es que no podían hacer nada más, en todo caso solo serían tres, tres solitarios lobos contra decenas de ellos, serían despedazados en pocos segundos, y todo lo que habían hecho por sobrevivir –según palabras de Alfred- _se iría al carajo._

En sí misma había sido una misión como cualquier otra, no sentían culpa, o al menos intentaban no sentirla, habían hecho lo mejor con lo que tenían, y eso era más de lo que se les podía pedir a personas en su condición…

En resumen, su vida era esa, sobrevivían a la convivencia con las bestias, intentaban matar lo menos posible y salvar lo más.

Y no podían hacer nada más que eso.

Esa había sido una misión destructiva, habían ido tras un campamento de refugiados de guerra… casi todos eran mujeres y niños.

Demasiados niños.

Parecía que por fin el cansancio había hecho mella en ellos, se habían quedado en sus celdas, quietos, en silencio; apenas moviéndose su pecho al respirar, ni siquiera la tentadora luz del sol había podido hacerlos salir de su letargo, oían los gritos y veían los rostros horrorizados detrás de sus párpados, y la sangre, por montones, brillante, quemándoles la retina con su color carmesí.

Permanecer humanos les estaba haciendo daño, esos horribles trabajos parecían estarlos matando lentamente.

Salían y entraban en la inconsciencia por períodos irregulares, pero por fin pudieron conciliar un sueño largo, tal vez con más pesadillas de las que hubieran querido… pero largo, al fin; durmieron durante varias horas, sintiendo todo ese cansancio dejar sus músculos y volver a la mente; a ese rincón reservado para el pesar que les aquejaba desde su conversión.

Para cuando Antonio y Alfred se despertaron notaron tres cosas.

La primera, habían dormido el día entero, y ya era de noche; no era difícil de saber, el olor de las plantas era diferente al que se siente en el día, y el aire no estaba viciado de polvo ni de sudor, cosa que solo pasaba en la noche, cuando nadie estaba trabajando en los patios. Tampoco se sentía rastro del hedor que emitía esa cosa que les daban intentando hacerla pasar por comida, así que debía de ser muy tarde, pasada la medianoche tal vez.

La segunda cosa que notaron fue la luna, estaba casi llena, casi, le faltaba un pequeño trozo en uno de sus lados y estaba en lo alto del cielo, lo cual hacía aún más viable la teoría de la hora; y el menguo decía que el trabajo –al menos por un tiempo- se había acabado, y tendrían los próximos las próximas cuatro semanas para deshacerse de la culpa que insistía en perseguirlos como una sombra.

Aunque sabían que no sería suficiente, nunca lo era.

Y luego estaba la tercera, que tal vez era cien veces más importante que las dos anteriores.

Toris no estaba.

Alfred y Antonio se miraron, sin querer dejar ver demasiado de sus "emociones". Pero no podían evitar preocuparse, Toris era el más joven, o al menos en el sentido práctico, era el que menos tiempo tenía en esa vida, y eso lo hacía más vulnerable a perder el control… además de eso era el que más culpa sentía, aunque lo disimulara entre sonrisas forzadas que reflejaban una incierta alegría y un llanto silencioso cuando creía que nadie lo oía.

No pudieron hacer nada más que preocuparse durante un rato que se les hizo eterno, las preguntas no dejaban de asaltar sus mentes ¿Qué había pasado con Toris? ¿A dónde se lo habían llevado? (porque no había forma de que fuese a otro sitio por cuenta propia*) ¿Desde cuándo?

La angustia estaba empezando a crecer, en realidad no les gustaba para nada la atmósfera que se respiraba en las mazmorras, aunque, si de eso se trataba, jamás les había gustado.

Pero había algo diferente, podían sentirlo.

La luna de color plata seguía brillando encima de sus cabezas, había pasado un rato, tal vez horas, tal vez minutos, o tal vez solo segundos.

Durante todo ese tiempo ambos _ hombres _habían mirado el obscuro pasillo que daba a los pisos superiores, esperando a Toris, pensaban que los guardias lo traerían en cualquier momento, se empeñaban en ese pensamiento, porque la posibilidad de que el menor de los tres no volviera resultaba espeluznante para ambos, desastrosa.

Imposible.

Después de un rato de estar sumergidos en ese pozo oscuro de las posibilidades aparecieron los guardias.

Pero no trajeron de vuelta a Toris.

No, en lugar de eso –y ante la triste e impotente mirada de Alfred- se llevaron también a Antonio.

Lo llevaron a empujones por entre los calabozos, varias de las bestias levantaron la cabeza al sentirlo pasar, guiadas principalmente por el olfato y por el ruido de sus pasos contra el suelo de piedra curtida… el ibérico suspiró al verlos, y decidió que –al menos por el momento- lo mejor era concentrarse en su propia situación, ya luego tendría tiempo de sentir pena por sus compañeros, y de preocuparse por Toris.

Pensó un poco en los guardias y chasqueó la lengua de forma inaudible, por la forma en que lo llevaban (no socarrona, sino seria, y hasta un poco formal en un sentido raro) parecía que no iban a darle buenas noticias precisamente.

Tragó un poco de saliva mientras una sonrisa sinceramente animal se asomaba a sus rasgos, pensaba en lo que les haría si tuviese la oportunidad de vengarse, solo necesitaba una oportunidad del tamaño de una hormiguita roja.

Sacudió la cabeza, extrañado.

Generalmente evitaba tener ese tipo de pensamientos, le parecía que debía de pensar en sus captores como personas, si pensaba en ellos de esa forma se le hacía difícil odiarles. Y a Antonio nunca le había gustado el odio, le parecía un sentimiento espantoso y que no debería de existir.

Mientras el ibérico se abstraía en sus pensamientos el recorrido vio su final

Estaban en el exterior, en un área bastante parecida a un patio; sentía el viento frío de la noche acariciar su piel mugrienta y alborotarle levemente el cabello, apenas móvil debido a la suciedad acumulada, por primera vez en años respiró hondamente, disfrutando de la sensación de plenitud que le daba sentir el viento nocturno… se sentía libre, el solo hecho de sentir el viento en la cara le daba una innegable sensación de libertad y bienestar.

No era igual que cuando salía en las noches de luna llena, cuando sentía a la bestia en su interior tirando en todas direcciones para intentar salir; y la presencia del lobo le traía una horrorosa sensación de asco, pues le decía –a gritos- que tendría que volver a matar, a inocentes, a humanos, a niños, a mujeres…

A _personas_.

Personas como él.

En las noches de luna llena se deprimía mucho al sentir el viento nocturno, al sentirlo y darse cuenta de que solo estaba afuera para hacer daño, y que en ese momento más que nunca estaba atrapado entre barrotes.

Y –con algo de temor piadoso- miró hacia arriba, y entonces supo a ciencia cierta que estaba afuera, y sin tener que matar, no era libre, y el ruido de los pasos de los guardias se lo recordaba como el latido de un corazón.

Pero estaba afuera.

Veía el cielo, el oscuro cielo de la madrugada, y sus ojos no pudieron contener la emoción cuando vio las estrellas del cielo brillando sobre su cabeza, sin rejas ni muros de por medio, y sin la luz de la luna llena eclipsando con su resplandor el simple centelleo que había estado ahí mucho antes de que su gente llegara…

Se permitió observarlo durante muchos segundos, y entonces –solo cuando hubo guardado la imagen detrás de su retina para futuras noches de soledad- miró a su alrededor, observando mejor el sitio al que lo habían llevado.

Pensó vagamente que recordaba al coliseo romano; no porque se preciara de haberlo visto alguna vez, pues cuando era joven (y humano) pensaba que ya luego habría tiempo para ello, ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, pues tal vez no lo viera jamás… pero estaba seguro de que se parecía al coliseo, pues entre historias e imágenes se había ido formando una imagen mental bastante detallada, seguro que debía de ser algo parecido a eso.

En sí el patio era un espacio grande, casi podía asegurar que circular, sin más nada a la vista que varias aberturas con rejas en ellas; los muros eran de unos cuatro metros de alto, y daban una desagradable sensación de vértigo cuando te les acercabas demasiado, o eso supuso Antonio, porque algo dentro de él le dijo que tal vez no fuese buena idea acercarse a comprobarlo.

Arriba de los muros habían una especie de gradas, construidas siguiendo el mismo modelo circular del patio; y en esas gradas, a varios metros y justo –o casi, porque no podía asegurarlo por lo difuso del momento- enfrente de él estaba su _dueño…_ o más bien el regente del carcelario; era un hombre con ojos de águila y mirada perversa, que solo los veía cuando habían hecho algo realmente malo, o en todo caso, cuando iban a hacerles algo aún peor.

El hombre de ojos perversos hizo un gesto extraño con la mano, y Antonio no entendió si iba dirigido a él o a alguien más, pero supuso que no sería hacia él, pues rara vez veía a ese sujeto, y mucho menos había sido adiestrado para realizar algún tipo de truco o maniobra…

Oyó un sonido a un lado de él, inconfundible, pues era el sonido más odiado y esperado por sus compañeros, era impresionante todo el ruido que pueden hacer solo unas cadenas moviéndose, simplemente hierro deslizándose…

Era una reja abriéndose, o eso le dijo a Antonio su sentido del oído, pues no podía despegar la mirada de los ojos de águila del alcaide de su prisión… Antonio se sentía como un ratón a punto de ser devorado por una serpiente.

Por esa vez, sus sentidos tuvieron la razón, una verja de hierro se abría a unos metros de él, confundido, miró la reja y luego volvió a alzar los ojos hacia su _dueño_ pero este no daba señales de ser partícipe de su confusión; había despegado –por fin- la vista de su _mascota_.

Solo miraba la reja con ojos ansiosos.

Y en unos segundos Antonio entendió por qué, aunque –de nuevo- se arrepentiría de siquiera haber querido saber.

Una bestia del tamaño de una casa salió del agujero que había dejado el metal, olfateó el aire exterior y salió lentamente del encierro; debía de medir cerca de dos metros en sus cuatro patas, era más grande de lo que parecía posible para cualquiera de los de su especie, o de varias más que conocía, la criatura gruñó y mostró sus dientes, salpicados de una pasta amarillenta y unas renegridas manchas de sangre muerta, dio un gruñido y corrió en línea recta, estampándose contra una pared y volviendo a gruñir.

Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron a más no poder, eso era… no podía ser ¿de dónde habían sacado uno? ¿y qué habían hecho para ponerlo en ese estado? Hasta dónde él recordaba esas criaturas eran buenas, protectores de la naturaleza y amantes de la paz de los hombres.

¿Qué tanto había cambiado el mundo en el tiempo que llevaba encerrado? ¿También las criaturas del submundo habían cambiado su naturaleza? ¿Tanto como para contradecir todo lo que eran hasta ese momento?

Antonio no lo sabía, de momento solo sabía que estaba en un gran riesgo, lo sentía, el peligro se cernía a su alrededor, se movía como una densa bruma que se arremolinaba en su persona, podía palparlo, comenzaba su dificultad para razonar, y esa sensación no hizo más que acrecentarse cuando la criatura fijó sus ojos -vacíos, sin vista, y sin alma- en él.

Sin entender nada alzó los ojos hacia el déspota que cobraba dinero por sus servicios, pero él no lo miraba especialmente, más bien observaba toda la arena con una peculiar sonrisa en los labios, la imagen en sí era muy perturbadora, los afilados ojos de águila estaban ávidos y curiosos, como quién está a punto de ver un interesante espectáculo.

Y de repente todo encajó en su sitio, tan sencillamente que le sorprendió no haber dado con la respuesta antes.

Probablemente fuera la hora de comer de la criatura, y ya que no veía ninguna clase de alimento cerca podía deducir –sin demasiado temor a equivocarse- que la criatura querría comérselo.

Antonio considero que tenía lógica, después de todo él era de los que causaba más problemas, vez tras vez, y no le resultaba especialmente útil al hombre… y de seguro se le iban una buena cantidad de sirvientes fieles al momento de darle de comer a esa criatura ¿Por qué no iba a deshacerse de uno de los problemáticos?

Por lo menos, ser problemático tenía sus ventajas.

Y eso era porque el lobo y él eran uno, puede que Antonio le dominara, y que su psique prevaleciera sobre la de la bestia, pero eran uno mismo, y el ibérico lo sabía, lo sentía, sus instintos animales no se limitaban solo a las noches de plenilunio.

Le pasó lo mismo que otras veces, ocurrió como cada vez que un peligro de muerte se acercaba a él.

Sus instintos de supervivencia se dispararon, la sensación de angustia se alejó de su cuerpo; no, ya no había espacio para el miedo, ahora solo le quedaba el deseo de vivir.

La _necesidad _de vivir.

Sentía la adrenalina corriendo a toda velocidad por sus venas, disparándose más con cada latido del corazón, su respiración se volvió más lenta, más pesada, más cautelosa, y sus ojos de color verde adquirieron un destello animal del que él no fue consciente.

No, en esos momentos no fue consciente de nada más que del aire entrando a sus pulmones, de los latidos del corazón de la bestia, y de todas las cosas que podría hacerle con sus dientes del tamaño de cuchillos…

Parecía ilógico; como la sola presencia de un peligro podía hacerle esconder su humanidad, pero en esos momentos (los de riesgo mortal) la lógica era lo primero en saltar por la ventana.

Además, estaba enfrente de una criatura sin mente, necesitaba salvajismo descontrolado, era lo único que lo mantendría con vida, lo único capaz de salvarle.

Necesitaba ser salvaje.

Desconectó la mente, y dejó el calor fluir a través de su cuerpo, estaba habituado y más que acostumbrado a cambiar de fase, ya ni siquiera le dolía, sus músculos cambiaban con naturalidad, sus huesos se hacían más grandes con la misma facilidad con que el aire entraba a sus pulmones; pronto sus pensamientos perdieron el hilo, no era el momento de pensar.

Era hora de cazar.

En pocos segundos ya no estaba Antonio, había sido reemplazado por un enorme lobo de pelaje oscuro, el ibérico no recordaba el momento en que le habían quitado el collar, pero lo agradecía con todas sus fuerzas, la sensación de libertad era viciosa; cuando era un lobo no sentía de la misma manera, la culpa y los deseos de auto-flagelación desaparecían, y eran reemplazados por un excesivo instinto de supervivencia, acompañado de la lujuria que en una bestia de ese tipo solo era producida por un acto.

Matar.

No, no, no, matar no, solo defenderse, solo sobrevivir…

El lobo parpadeó, y sus ojos pasaron de ser de un intenso color negro al mismo color verde de los ojos del humano.

El lobo respiraba de forma pesada y pausada, el aliento caliente se convertía en vapor al chocar contra el aire frío de la noche, miraba a su alrededor, sus ojos barriendo las gradas con la mirada…

Y entonces sintió la plata clavándose en su piel, en su cuello, y notó que no le habían retirado el collar en ningún momento.

Aulló, desesperado, el dolor era demasiado para aguantarlo, sin darse cuenta comenzó a revolverse en el suelo, sin que su cerebro le dejara encontrar el camino de vuelta a la humanidad.

Lo sentía como la luz al final de un túnel, y mientras más intentaba él avanzar más largo se hacía el túnel.

Pero al final –después de unos agónicos segundos de desesperación- logró volver en sí, solo estaba él, solo en el patio, temblando por el dolor, en medio de un charco de sangre de la criatura.

El olor del cadáver era espantoso.

Y en cuanto su nariz humana lo percibió su estómago se trastornó.

El ibérico se descompuso en medio del charco rojizo, primero vomitó algo solido mezclado con sangre roja… y de sólo verlo volvió a vomitar, entre espasmos, restituyó una y otra vez, hasta que a su estómago no le quedó nada, pues hasta la bilis había expulsado ya.

Alzó la vista, aun sintiendo en su estómago el malestar que lo había obligado a descomponerse, y solo vio al hombre poniéndose su abrigo para marcharse, se veía algo atribulado, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción se podía adivinar solo con mirar sus ojos.

Y aún desde aquella distancia Antonio escuchó claramente las últimas palabras del alcaide antes de marcharse.

_Excelente_

_Ponlo con los otros_

_Seguro que me darán una buena cantidad por éste._

El guardia parecía querer decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera el hombre se retiró, dejando un sutil aroma a agua de colonia detrás de él, Antonio –aún a través del asco y las arcadas- percibía el aroma de su _amo_, el hedor se le antojaba a lejía y a odio… le resultaba asqueroso.

Lo primero de lo que Antonio fue consciente fue el olor, un olor a tierra mojada y a vegetación, sentía los párpados pesados, y dedujo que tal vez le habían dado alguna clase de calmante para relajarlo, y para poder retirarlo del charco de sangre sin violencia, se sentía extraño, adormecido.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba pero supuso –por el olor, los actos y el movimiento- que estaba siendo transportado a algún otro lugar, tal vez.

Entreabrió los párpados, lentamente, pues no se sentía capaz de hacer más en esos momentos, justo hacia dónde daba su vista estaba Alfred, y era una suerte, pues no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantar o mover la cabeza; su amigo rubio estaba dormido, probablemente tanto como él mismo había estado hasta hace solo unos momentos.

Quiso levantarse y revolverlo, porque le preocupaba en sobremanera el estado en que se encontrara, quiso abrir la boca para gritarle y decirle que se asomaban sus anteojos por entre su ropa… pero no se movió, no pudo.

Olisqueó un poco el aire, dándose cuenta de que ya no quedaba rastro de _esa _sangre en el aire, excepto por la que se había secado encima de él, hizo una inhalación más profunda y comprobó que Toris estaba a su derecha; deseaba girar la cabeza y mirarlo, pero a esas alturas hasta mantener los ojos abiertos se estaba convirtiendo en un desafío, tuvo que conformarse con olerlo y escucharlo, el latido de su corazón estaba bastante aletargado, probablemente por la inconsciencia, pero estaba ahí, y no había rastros de su sangre en el aire de la noche.

Pensó que debía de haber dormido todo el día, porque era imposible que siguiera siendo la misma noche, la sangre estaba demasiado seca y el sedante en sus venas demasiado suave para acabar de ser aplicado… no, debían de haber pasado dieciséis horas como mínimo, y el frescor del ambiente le decía que no era precisamente de día.

Después de eso se le hizo imposible mantener un hilo de pensamientos fijo, así que se dejó llevar por Morfeo, al mundo de los sueños, el único universo dónde aún podía ser libre.

De nuevo, lo primero de lo que Antonio fue consciente fue el olor, después le siguió el ruido, y finalmente las imágenes, pues el ibérico sintió que era hora de abrir los ojos.

Estaba en una jaula,, así que en primer lugar consideró que todo había sido un sueño… luego volvió a mirar.

No era una celda, era una jaula de verdad, pequeña y cerrada, él mismo no hubiera podido ponerse de pie en ese espacio tan reducido, estaba consciente de todo a su alrededor, así que dedujo que no le habrían aplicado más drogas a su cuerpo en un buen rato.

Miró a los lados, el sitio dónde estaba era bastante oscuro, como una especie de sótano sin ventanas, pero una débil luz proveniente de un piso superior le dejaba ver las siluetas de sus amigos, Toris, despierto, Alfred, despertando, y otros dos sujetos a los que no observó demasiado, todos estaban evaluando su situación.

Aguzó su sentido del oído… oía risas, respiraciones, hielo agitándose dentro de vasos y números siendo vociferados a toda potencia.

Era una casa de subastas.

Felicidades bestias –dijo una voz desconocida bajando por las escaleras- están a punto de ser vendidos.

Continuará…

Soy maligna! .

No, no es cierto, la verdad soy más bien buenita xD

¿Les gustaron los puntitos? Es que el servidor me elimina las líneas en blanco, así que estoy usando puntitos para separar ¿funciona?

Intentaré subir otro capi lo más pronto posible, aunque no sea tan largo por lo menos no tardaré tanto ¿verdad?

En fin, ya me tengo que ir

Nos vemos!

P.D: Visiten mi blog si quieren hacerme preguntas .com/ si ven que casi no hay yaoi no se preocupen, lo arreglaré xD


	4. Chapter 4: InterludioViaje - Mi señor

Buenas.

Traigo un capítulo que debería haber escrito hace mucho: sin excusas. Dije que no lo abandonaría y no lo haré. Lo acabaré, e intentaré que no me tome un siglo.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron, pero especialmente a yukofanfic: el día que leí tu comentario me senté a escribir esto, y me ha costado horrores porque mi forma de escribir ahora es algo distinta, pero quiero mantener la línea a la que les he acostumbrado. Escribo esto por ti, para que tengas esperanzas, porque siempre vale la pena intentar, aunque parezca imposible.

También quiero agradecer a Ann Aseera, porque me rogaste a tu manera, y siento que hayas tenido que hacerlo, yo debería ser capaz de cumplir.

No tengo demasiado tiempo para publicar, pero agradezco a todos los que han comentado, y a todos los que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos, a la espera.

Supongo que ahora los capítulos serán más cortos, porque empezarán a pasar cosas, y para ver si me es un poco más sencillo escribir… Aun así trataré de hacerlos largos, de verdad.

Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo. Por favor disfrútenlo.

_**Capítulo 4: Interludio / Venta-Viaje**_

_** "Mi señor"**_

Antonio nunca había creído en la suerte, al menos hasta hace unos días. Ahora sí que creía. Al menos él, tenía una suerte pésima. No encontraba otra explicación para la serie de eventos desafortunados que habían arrastrado su vida hasta ese punto.

El vaivén del barco no le molestaba del todo. Es decir, de a ratos era relajante y de a ratos muy molesto. No estaba habituado a los barcos: cuando era humano no los había usado demasiado, siempre había temido al mar, su gente no acostumbraba a cazar a los monstruos marinos, y las relaciones con las náyades… no, si le daban a escoger preferiría moverse por su propio pie, aunque fuese más lento y más difícil. Era, irónicamente, lo más seguro para alguien de su clase.

Suspiró y su antebrazo ardió. Se sacudió, las cadenas tintinearon de manera grave y triste.

La mayor parte del tiempo casi no sentía la plata. Muy probablemente porque casi no sentía las manos. Sus manos y pies estaban atados a su cuello con gruesas y ardientes cadenas. El primer día se había tomado un momento para admirarlas. El diseño era inteligente en verdad: casi todo era plata… casi, las cubría una ligera capa de otro metal: así evitaban las heridas serias, o que se le cayesen las manos, pero igual estaría demasiado débil para romperlas o escapar. Brillante, brillante sin duda.

Su mirada se perdió entre las grietas de la madera, no podía dejar de pensar en Alfred, y en Toris. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese rincón en el fondo del barco, pero todo le parecía reciente y doloroso, como el último suspiro de la naturaleza derrotada.

Todos se habían mirado con desesperación al principio. Luego con impotencia: las jaulas de plata hasta el centro, apenas con una ligera capa de paja para evitar las peores quemaduras. El silencio había reinado por tanto tiempo que parecía que nunca más serían capaces de hablar… Hasta que habían venido por Toris. El instinto de proteger al cachorro se sobrepuso a la realidad. Aunque débiles, él y Alfred se revolvían, no inquietos sino salvajes.

Nada podía calmarlos, ni los gritos ni las amenazas, pero al final los guardias habían sonreído socarronamente: hicieran lo que hicieran se quedarían ahí, eran bestias sin mente que no conocían de organización, y se quedarían en sus jaulas inmóviles hasta que les llegase su propio turno…

Entonces Alfred había destruido su jaula.

Francamente Antonio jamás comprendería de dónde provenía la fuerza desmedida de Alfred, pero no le importaba, la agradecía: al verlo destruir su jaula e ignorar las quemaduras para dirigir su mirada hacia ellos. Luego Alfred lo había dejado salir, y él había dejado que una sonrisa se formase en sus labios… Los guardias habían corrido como nunca. Alfred había destruido su jaula, y luego las demás. Había ayudado a Toris a levantarse, preguntándole si estaba bien.

El dueño de la casa no se podía permitir algo así, ni esa noche ni ninguna otra, era inaudito: se dedicaba a vender criaturas, y esas bestias eran de su mejor mercancía. Había ordenado una intervención rápida y poderosa: limpia.

Ni siquiera sabían de donde habían venido las balas: al cabo de media hora tenían el cuerpo tan repleto de plata que el que siguiesen con vida, los que seguían con vida, era un milagro.

Un testimonio a traición les había delatado como compañeros: él y Alfred habían asistido, dolorosamente, a la venta de Toris. Él siempre había sido más suave, más delicado, y se sentían culpables por eso, ambos: ahora no estaba preparado para eso, no tenía cómo ni con qué; apenas y podía controlar sus nervios y su desagrado, parecía débil en comparación a los demás integrantes de la fila, enormes y cubiertos de cicatrices, alguien había ofrecido dos monedas y se había extendido una risa general.

Sin embargo al anunciarse su edad y especie las cifras habían comenzado a subir: la cantidad de piezas de oro ofrecidas era increíble: Antonio no creía siquiera haber visto tanto oro junto en su vida, mucho menos haberlo poseído… tampoco podía creer que alguien pudiera pagar tanto por algo. Aunque por alguien… No, no había precio posible para una persona, para su integridad: no había cifra.

Un hombre muy alto con una sonrisa extremadamente espeluznante se lo había llevado por una cifra astronómica: nada en él prometía cosas buenas, era demasiado grande y antinaturalmente sonriente, y aun así de sus ojos abiertos no se desprendía nada bueno. El peligro simplemente se respiraba a su alrededor.

Y ellos sólo pudieron dejarlo ir con él, sin poder hacer nada.

El presentador había seguido con Alfred: había sido muy expresivo al hablar de sus habilidades, sin ningún detalle negativo sobre su carácter, ninguna alusión a ese _pequeño _incidente en el fondo de la casa de subastas hace sólo unos momentos… En los labios de ese tipo Alfred parecía el esclavo perfecto, un guerrero fuerte pero sumiso, con un carácter inmejorable. Para Antonio resultaba obvio que aunque el dueño de la casa desease quedárselo para darle un buen castigo no quería semejante problema entre sus manos: quería deshacerse de él lo antes posible, y recibiendo una buena cantidad por él.

Antonio tenía el presentimiento de que quien lo comprase se llevaría una sorpresa desagradable.

Aunque sonreía el pensamiento no lo había hecho sentir mejor: se llevaban al que había sido su amigo por muchos años. Probablemente jamás volvería a verlo.

La impotencia le quemaba, sintió deseos de llorar y de gritar. Y sólo pudo dejar que lo arrastraran y quedarse ahí, mientras lanzaban más y más oro por él. Sumas tan altas que jamás se habría atrevido a pronunciarlas ni en sus más locos sueños, por temor a contraer una deuda interminable.

Y luego sólo estaba eso: el barco. Estaba en el mismo lugar desde hacía no sabía cuántos días. Ya sentía el vaivén como si fuese algo rutinario, lo mismo con el dolor en las manos, las piernas, y el cuello. Siempre se sentía como si se estuviese asfixiando, pero había acabado por habituarse.

Además, comparado con otros sitios estaba teniendo un trato de rey. Para empezar, tenía comida, no era mucha, ni era sabrosa, pero tenía: no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría sin comer antes de eso pero no tenía reparos en comérsela toda. Pensaba, de vez en vez, que tal vez ponían algo en sus comidas, tal vez era eso y no una antinatural resignación lo que lo tenía tan tranquilo.

Suspiró. Fuese lo que fuese, funcionaba. No tenía deseos de moverse: había perdido a sus amigos, y ahora era propiedad comprada. No sabía quién le habría comprado y no creía que quisiese saber, tampoco quería pensar en las cosas que podría hacerle su nuevo "dueño". Antes eran una manada asesina, una horda mortal capaz de arrasar con cualquier poblado: un ejército. Eso tenía sentido, ¿por qué alguien compraría sólo un lobo? ¿Por qué pagar tanto por él? ¿Para hacer qué? ¿Qué podía hacer un lobo solo? ¿Sin manada…? No se le ocurría nada bueno, al menos no para él.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, estresado, y oyó como la bandeja de metal se deslizaba hasta él. Diría, aunque no podía estar seguro, que el personal del barco le temía. No era como si temiesen algo que fuese a hacerles, era más como que temían contagiarse: como si acercarse a él fuese a volverles licántropos.

Antonio sonrió para sí mismo, con el único vestigio de verdadera diversión que tendría en días.

•••••

El cosquilleo lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Le llenó, desde dentro, por completo. Olía a las personas, y el puerto, y la gente. Olía verduras, fruta, y oía a personas hablando, riendo, nadando…

Se puso de pie con dificultad. Hacía días que no se asomaba por la diminuta ventana: sólo veía agua, más agua, más agua… sin embargo sentía que esta vez sería diferente. Hizo un esfuerzo monumental, los músculos estirados al máximo mientras trataba de captar algo, lo que fuese.

Al principio, la luz del sol resultó chocante. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había estado a la luz del sol? No importaba.

Parpadeó hasta que sus ojos se habituaron a la luz. Podía ver el puerto: hombres moviendo cajas inmensas y mujeres sonrientes caminando de aquí para allá… Aspiró de nueva cuenta, dejando que los aromas le presentasen el lugar, podía sentirlo todo, aún contaminado por el agua salda. El olor que lo había hecho levantarse era un mercado repleto de fruta fresca, verduras ¿y pan tal vez? Podía oler tantas cosas… su estómago se contrajo de deseo y entonces notó cuán mala había sido su comida todo ese tiempo. Las personas también olían, por supuesto, cientos de olores diferentes viniendo desde todas direcciones.

Aguzó el oído también. Distinguía trozos de conversaciones, pedazos inconexos, risas… _Vida_, toda esa gente estaba ahí, haciendo sus vidas, _viviendo_.

Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando sólo en _sobrevivir_… Había roto su promesa. De repente se le vinieron a la mente imágenes lejanas, casi olvidadas: playas de arena blanca, aguas cristalinas, montañas cubiertas de nieve, bosques cubiertos de niebla, ciudades empedradas llenas de gente y comida, atardeceres, amaneceres, lluvia cayendo sobre la piel… Imágenes, olores, sabores, texturas. _Todo_, Antonio acababa de decidir que lo quería todo. Quería _vida_, quería vivir.

La puerta de su prisión abriéndose lo sacó del frenesí, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo: fuerte, acelerado, _vivo… _estaba encerrado, pero Antonio se sentía más vivo que nunca. La pasión volvía a llenarle de los pies a la cabeza.

Y planeaba continuar así.

•••••

Lo primero que notó al despertar fue que su percepción del tiempo estaba vuelta un asco.

Antonio no tenía la sensación de haberse dormido en lo absoluto, aunque sabía que había estado inconsciente: no podía ser que se hubiese quedado en las nubes todas esas horas.

Y era de noche, él lo sabía, aunque no pudiese explicar exactamente por qué: podía ser la temperatura, tal vez era el aire, tal vez eran todas esas plantas trémulas que expulsaban su esencia al aire cuando se metía el sol… Olor a noche, sí, eso era. Volvía a distinguir el olor a noche, ahora que volvía a compararlo con el día.

La plancha de metal sobre la que lo arrastraban hacía un ruido horrendo contra el suelo empedrado, aunque infinitamente mejor que el que haría su piel deshaciéndose contra el suelo.

Iba metido en sus pensamientos, y lo distrajo un olor nuevo en el ambiente: fuerte, dulce, pero no desagradable. Le hacía sentir deseos de gruñir. Volvió la cabeza hacia la fuente, y los hombres que lo llevaban se detuvieron.

No fue sino hasta que le llamaron "señor" que supo que estaba delante de su nuevo amo.

Era un hombre muy joven, al menos en apariencia. Desde su posición no podía ver la mitad inferior de su cuerpo; parecía fundido a las sombras, podía ver muy poco de él, sólo la piel pálida y nívea contra el cabello oscuro. Ni siquiera podía distinguir los colores.

—Báñenlo —su voz era agradable, sedosa, aunque con un tinte autoritario— No pienso ponerle un dedo encima en ese estado.

Antonio no sabía a qué se refería.

_**Continuará~**_

Por favor díganme que les pareció (sonrisa).

Les repito: no abandonaré, y la historia ya está planeada, es que no tengo demasiado tiempo de escribir, e intento que los capítulos de esto sean largos, porque a eso están habituados…

De nuevo gracias a todos por sus ánimos, los expresados y los silenciosos.

Y para hacerles más dulce, o más amarga, la espera, les dejo un preview del siguiente capítulo.

PV:

_Antonio sudaba y tiritaba, todo su cuerpo ardía, estaba mareado y deshecho en sudor. Dolía. Su respiración estaba agitada y su cerebro embotado._

_El veneno._


End file.
